Gheetups and Events
Love truly is stored in the Ghiscord! Since the server was created, friendships (and even some good ol' fashioned love) has blossomed and thus people have met in the flesh to hang out and have a cursed time. First "official" Gheetup (Note that the "official" is in quotes because while this is the first IRL meet organised by the Ghiscord creator Lana, it's by no means more or less important than any other meet organised by others!) 26 October 2019 - London MCM Comic Con Members of the Ghiscord donned cosplay and took to the convention, with the main meet planned for 1 pm on the Saturday and an after-Con social hangout happening in a nearby pub that evening. For more highlights of the Gheetup, you can view Lana's Instagram story highlight 'MCM LDN '19'. The atmosphere was so good and we absolutely did NOT sneak anyone into the complex. That didn't happen. We had photos, shared sweets and gifts and origami Jucks, chanted at Isaac (cosplaying as Julian) to strip from a pair of trousers, a surprise gift of a matching pair of 'Best Ghiscord Dad' mugs complete with iconic Ghiscord insignia were bestowed upon Mods Lana and Sam, and of course we cannot forget the gaggle of Thomi who attempted (and failed) to woo Alison. We also got a few very exciting mentions from the Idiots when we shared our group photo - most notably from Jim (who thinks we're beautiful, for the record). The hangout at the pub afterwards went on from around 7 to after 11 pm and consisted of Mods Lana and Sam along with beloved ghoners. Axel committed Mayo mouth crimes and we all 100% encouraged it by yelling "shots" and to this day I'm surprised we weren't kicked from the respectable establishment. Megs also provided endless entertainment with anecdotes of their frankly bizarre family and life. All in all, it was the best way to round off an amazing day. 10/10 would do it again. Future Gheetups and Events Christmas Gheetup - Saturday 14 December 2019 in York, England After discussing it, we decided it would be fair and fun to hold a meetup in the North of England since the first one was down South in London. The plan for this meet is to explore the Christmas markets, have lunch together, have a group trip to the Jorvik Viking museum because most of us are sluts for history and cool museums, and finish up with a Ghost walk of York in the evening. Ghiscord's 1st Birthday Afternoon Tea - Saturday 9 May 2020, London To celebrate our server turning 1 (time flies!) there are loose plans in the works to hire a tearoom out for afternoon tea and cakes. Please note these are LOOSE plans. Any official things in motion such as RSVP and more details will be found in the #gheetup-chat channel of the Ghiscord and you can assign yourself the 'Gheetup' role to receive pings for updates if you're interested in coming along to any events. Secret Project A Mod Lana is planning something special to be released for the Ghiscord's 1st Birthday on May 9 2020. It will come into fruition no sooner than then, but if you come to the Birthday Tea you may just get something extra special. Check #secret-project on the Ghiscord for more (not much more though, it's secret for a reason). Secret Project B Mods Lana and Sam are working together to plan an additional online-based event for the Ghiscord's 1st Birthday. No details have been released for this yet but you can expect details of participation in early 2020 so check #announcements on the Ghiscord then.